The Real Prankster
by PottyPotter94
Summary: What happens when the budding potter prankster is on the other end of a prank of another potter?


This is just a super quick oneshot to try and get my brain working and think of some ideas for my on going story. Have fun :)

* * *

><p>The Weasley twins Fred and George were famous for their jokes. So of cause George rubbed off on some of the Potter and Weasley kids. You might think James Sirius Potter would live up to his name sakes. Of cause he did how couldn't he? Those two marauders where just as famous if not more so than the Weasley twins. Who would be better for James to pull pranks on then his younger brother Albus Severus Potter?<p>

However we seem to be forgetting a red headed, short tempered little girl by the name of Lily Luna Potter. Lily had one of the best imaginations ever. She often visited the Lovegoods when her parents went. The boys preferred not to listen about the stories of nargles. They'd heard enough rubbish from Lysander and Lorcan. But Lily loved them. She'd sit for hours if she could, just to hear the tales about where Luna had gone.

Lily had a very strong wild streak. Imagination, wild, a disregard for the rules, Weasley and Potter the best features for a good ranker and little Lily had them all. Ginny was so proud of her baby when she could walk, little did she know Lily would cause chaos. If it wasn't with the running around everywhere as soon as their backs where turned. It would be pranks. Not long after she learnt to walk she pulled her first prank. James was sitting quiet peacefully in the front room playing with his kid's quidditch toys. Lily took her chance.

She crept into the kitchen and found the bottle of fizzy pop on the low kids table harry had bought for them. She grabbed it and shook it and threw it around before placing it back on the table.

"Where were you lily?" James asked.  
>"'aimse!" lily laughed.<br>"It's James Lily. Ju-ay-ms." He repeated his name slowly pronouncing the sounds separately.  
>"'aimse." She smiled.<br>"What lily-flower? What were you doing?" he wouldn't tell anyone he in fact liked how she said his name.  
>"Duce peas" "Stay here I'll be back in a minute." James walked into the kitchen<p>

Lily knew asking for a drink would make him think about his own. So when he came in carrying two drinks she smiled.

"Taaaa!" lily yelled as he passed her the drink. James sat back on the carpet and opened the bottle.  
>"AHHHH!" James screamed as he was attacked by his juice. It soaked him and his top.<br>Lily burst out laughing pointing at James. " 'Aimse wet! 'Aimse wet. Lily prank, Lily prank." She chanted skipping around the drenched James.

"What's going on?" Harry panted. "I heard a scream." As his head popped around the corner he laughed at the scene. Lily shocked by her father's sudden appearance fell to the floor. "James?" Harry asked.

"Lily did it." He grumbled.  
>"Lily did what?" Harry was confused.<br>"Shepulledaprankonme." James spoke really fast.  
>"I'm sorry what?" asked harry again.<br>"Liiiiiilllly Praaaank!" Lily giggled.

Harry was soon on the floor laughing with his daughter.  
>"Harry what's going on?" Ginny asked.<br>"Lily. Our little Lily." He said between gasps. "Just pulled a prank on the prankster himself." Tears rolled down Harry's face as he held onto his little girl.  
>"It's not funny." James was blushing. Drenched and blushing.<br>Ginny laughed. "Come on James. We'll clean you up." She giggled. James stuck his tongue out at father and sister before walking upstairs with his mum.

Albus ran downstairs laughing his head off. "Why's James wet?"  
>"Your little sister just pulled her first prank."<br>"Awesome! James he was two" Albus held up the piece sign - two fingers in case his dad forgot how many two was.  
>"Actually James was two years and a month old. Unfortunately Al you was his victim and not his last." harry recorded ever first thing his kids did no matter what they was. The first time James swore no thanks to Ron. The first time Albus and James had a food fight. This one would defiantly be on the list - the first time lily pulled a prank The first time James was on the other side of a prank.


End file.
